


The Joker and The Jester

by DestrayRavan



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestrayRavan/pseuds/DestrayRavan
Summary: My fanfic of Joker and Harley, but not of them as a couple, but as siblings instead, this is the first fanfic I've written about DC/Marvel comic books, there's going to be a lot of violence, blood, killing and even sex. I don't support Joker and Harley as a couple so I decided to write them as siblings instead, this story will lead onto another fanfic I'm working on called Deadpool and Harley, there will be more fanfics of comic book heroes/villians, so enjoy The Joker and The Jester.





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in the works but it's the first story to my DC comic inspired fanfic, but it will also have Marvel characters so it's a crossover

It was just an ordinary night in Gotham, or it seemed like that for the most part..  
It was a dark cloudy night, the ground was wet from the rain storm that just passed, a family was just leaving the movie theater with their two little kids, Harlen Quinzel and Harleen Quinzel, a happy little normal family, they all walked close together, Harlen stayed close to his younger sister, she always tend to wonder, “stay close children” their mother shouted as Harleen got distracted by a stray cat, her brother pulling her back to their parents as they got closer to home.  
Then suddenly, the moment they hit the doorsteps,the front door gets kicked open right on their fathers face, a gun pointed at their mother, Harleen went to scream but couldn't, before they could be spotted,Harlen hid himself and his sister in bushes outside their house, as soon as the gunfire began to echo through the quiet neighborhood,which then made the dogs bark. Harleen was shaking in her brothers arms, covering her ears, slowly crying, Harlen didn't make a sound, he watched outside the bushes as the men left their parents bodies as police sirens began to echo through the neighborhood, Harlen got out, bringing Harleen with him, the cops finding them right as they got out, began asking them questions, Harlen didn't really speak,they got some information out of Harleen, then taking them both to an orphanage.

20 years later: Harleen and Harlen were finally free of the orphanage, no one wanted them, they mostly stuck together, anyone who tried adopting just Harleen, Harlen always found a way to stop them, his sister began calling him Joker, Harleen got a bit tricky herself, some boys tried bullying her brother, so she set traps for them to fall into, onto or just have something drop on them, her brother dubbed her as Harley Quinn,when they turned 18 they began their life outside of the orphanage,living outside of Gotham in an abandoned amusement park, fighting Batman together, and just being villains. Harley was busy doing her brothers hair, “J when are we gonna find out who killed our parents..?” She looked down at her brother, he didn't speak right away, “don't really know Har..it happened all so fast, the first thing I had to do was protect you” he hugged her waist, she kissed his cheek then went back to working on his hair. They never really talked about their parents death, they never really stayed long at their funeral either, Harley spent most of her nights crying until it just got to the point where it didn't bother her anymore, her brother was very protective over her. Harley sat on the carousel going around and around while she waited for her brother to be done in the shower, once she was done, she just sat on one of the horses, petting one of her many hyena pets.

Her brother came down wearing black baggy pants with combat boots, a studded belt, a torn up tank top, along with a long snake skin leather trench coat. Harley clapped for joy when she saw her brother sporting the trench coat she got him, his hair looking amazing, after she dyed it black and green for him, he had his hair slicked back. “Alright Harley, let's go, we need to go to that old toxic factory and make plan with the boys about the next gun shipment” he looked at his sister who jumped down from the carousel horse and followed him to their car, their driver opened the door for them, once they were in the car, the driver got in and drove off to the abandoned toxic factory.

Once they reached the factory, Joker had his meeting, while Harley sat on the rails above a ton of gallons of toxins, he kept looking over at his sister no master what they were talking about, he wanted to make sure she was safe, until, Batman came crashing through the glass ceiling, knocking the guys out, Harley jumps down, “Jay!” She shouted after him, Batman looked up at her, and then started to come after her, “Harley run!” Joker yelled at her, whenever he told her to do something, she’d do it, so she did, she ran along the catwalk, until Batman blocked her path, “don't even think about it Quinn, come quietly..” Batman spoke to her, “NEVER” she swung her bat at him, he grabbed it, both of them struggling to take it away from the other, Harley getting closer and closer to the rails, her hands slipping more and more, finally her hands released from the bat, making her hit the rails, falling for the toxin, Batman tried reaching for her but Joker pushed him out of the way, but before he could do anything to Batman, there was a large splash from Harley finally hitting the toxin, Joker pulled off his trench coat and jumped in after her, pulling her out with his arms tightly around her, her hair now blonde with pink and blue at the ends, he quickly started giving her CPR, “come on Har..come on..” He kept muttering under his breath, still trying until she finally coughed, taking in a fresh breath of air, Joker sigh with relief, then picked up his trench coat, putting it back on, then picked up his sister and carried her in his arms.

Later that night:  
Joker never left his sisters side after he got her all cleaned up, the pink and blue were still at the ends of her hair, her skin was paler than ever before, her eyes looked like blue crystals, he brushed some of her hair out of her face while she laid in her bed. Harley looked at her brothers eyes, she could see his pain in his eyes, Joker was never one to express his emotions except with his sister, if he never showed it in his face, he would show it with his eyes, and she could see that he wanted to kill Batman even more now that he knows what Batman has done to her. Joker felt his sister squeeze his hand, looking at her, he could see that she was still the same but with just a few changes, he loves his sister, and know he knew what he has to do.

Kill Batman

Just the thought of it started to make him laugh on the inside, so much to where it turned into a real laugh, and so he did, Joker threw his head back and began to laugh at the thought of wanting to kill Batman. “Ha..ha..haaaa..” A smile grew across his face, then kissing his sisters cheek, he got up and disappeared into his office.

Harley looked at the window to her brothers office when she laid there in her bed, one of her hyenas jumped up and laid next to her, “you know babies, I'm worried about my brother..” She spoke as she began to pet the one laying next to her, the others responded with little laughs when they all looked at Jokers office.

An hour later:

Joker came out of the office to find his sister not in her bed, feeling panicked he called out her name, “Harley!?” He waited for her answer, “I'm in the bathroom brother! Just wait out there!” She answered back to him, so he waited for her. She came out in a new outfit, a ripped up t-shirt, small black and red shorts, fishnets, black leather jacket that says “property of Joker” on the back along with combat boots and her hair in pigtails, he smiles at his sisters new look, then pulls out a choker, putting it on her neck, it spells out puddin in gold letters along the black leather belt choker.

 

 


	2. The Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Harley go out for the night, but someone from the past ruins it, keep reading to find out!

After things started working in their favor, Joker and Harley were unstoppable, now the King and Queen of Gotham, not even Batman or Robin could stop them. They spent their days robbing banks, causing chaos, and making sure everyone knew their name, Joker and Harley stood at the top of the highest building in Gotham, over looking the city, he had his arm around his sisters waist tightly as they looked at the lights of their city, “look at it Har! It's all ours!” Joker says with a huge smile on his face, Harley smiles at her brother, “it's beautiful Jay” she looks back out at the lights as he lets out a loud laugh that echoes through the city.

Later that night: Joker and Harley decided to go to their favorite club for the night, Harley wore her favorite dress, black and gold with a diamond design along the dress, with six inch heels that made her feel like a goddess, her brother wore a dark red silk shirt with it slightly opened, a dark purple coat, with matching pants and shoes. The bodyguard guided them through the club to their usual private table with no one but a waitress around. The music in the club was loud, and shook the whole place, Harley always loved dancing, so as soon as Jay sat, whispers in her ear and then sends her on her way. Harley made her way to the dance floor as the music got louder and louder, she took the center of the dance floor and began to dance, with all eyes on her. While Harley was off dancing, Joker had a meeting with a gentleman, he kept his eyes on Harley for a moment, then looks at the gentleman who was seated in front of him. He looked at Harley one more time, then went onto talking to the man. Far off in a corner, there was a man wearing a hood, watching Harley dance with some of the men around her, toying with them, playing with not only their emotions, but their hair, then sending them on their way as she pushes them off of her. The man slowly made his way towards Harley as the lights began to go dark and the colorful strobe lights turned on, he got so close to Harley, he could feel the heat and sweat from her body from all the dancing, then with one quick movement, he snatches her arm, which makes her scream as soon as the music died down for a moment, which catches Jokers attention. Then slapping Harley hard across her face, knocking her out, throwing her over his shoulder and running out of the club with Joker on their heels, pushing all the club people out of the way, screaming, trying to shoot the kidnapper but not shoot his sister, but before he could catch up, they disappeared into the night. Joker comes to a hault at the sidewalk, looking around, breathing heavily, then lets out a loud scream, “WHERE IS SHE!?” Joker shouts into the night sky. Joker pulls out his phone, dialing his drivers number, who then came to pick him up from where he was and they began their search for Harley. They spent hours looking for Harley, but they found nothing, Joker only knew one person who could find her.. and he wasn't happy about it, so he gave his driver the address, the driver looks at him, then drives after Joker nods at him.

Harley's P.O.V. Finally regaining conciseness, Harley opened her eyes, to find her in a room with a door, a window and one light. She wiggled in the chair only to feel herself tied down to the chair, panic begins to grow inside her. “Jay?!?” She shouted, tears forming in her eyes as she continues to call for her brother, tears rushing down her face when he doesn't answer back. A small dark chuckle began to fill the cold dark room, she looked up at the door, seeing a little window open in it, and a man looking back at her, “awww..poor Harley..so broken without her brother..” the man said to her with a grin. “W-Who are you..?” She asks with a trembling voice, suddenly the little window in the door closes, followed by the sound of the door being unlocked, after opening the door, he stood there. “My name, is Mad Hatter, but you and Joker may remember me as Roy, the little boy you both tortured in the orphanage.” Roy smiled at her with this crooked smile, getting closer to her, “look at you..you sure did fill out didn't you..?” He said as he began to touch her legs, making her flinch, he chuckles again. “So helpless..” he says, grabbing her face in his hand hard, making her look at him. Tears in her eyes, “what..are you going to do to me..?” She asks in a crying whisper, his crooked smile grows wider, “I'm going to torture you, but much, much, much worse..” he smiles even bigger than let's out a scary laugh.

Joker’s P.O.V. Finally reaching the mansion of Bruce Wayne, Joker headed up to the door after they opened the gate for his car to come through, he rang the bell. As soon as Alfred answered, he didn't looked shocked, but puzzled as to why he might be there, but he could tell that Joker needed his help. Alfred guided Joker down to the bat cave after he notified Mr. Wayne about the surprise guest. After reaching the bat cave, Joker talked to Bruce about what happened, and what he saw, nodding his head while he listened to Joker, he began to search on his computer in the cave, finding a perfect match. Roy Snow, was in the same orphanage when they were all kids. “So do you know where he is?” Joker looked at Bruce, who then began typing again, pulling up a map of where his hideout was and where the best place to get in was, printing out a copy for Joker. Taking it, as he left the cave, heading out of the house to his car that his other driver brought for him, jumping into the front seat, he starts the car and takes off. He races down the windy road from Wayne's manor, and began to head for the kidnappers hideout.

Flashback: Gotham Orphanage “Get off my sister Roy! Or I will beat you off of her!” Joker was trying to pull a little boy off of his sisters back, who kept pulling her pigtails, making her cry. Roy wouldn't move, so Joker finally yanked him off, then punched and kicked the boy away. Roy pushed Joker, who then pushed back, and they kept going, until Harley got up and tripped Roy, making him fall flat in his face, and a loose tooth going across the room. “Oh look! A tooth!” Harley picks it up, “tooth fairy money here I come” she sticks the tooth in her pocket, then kicks Roy in the side and walks away with Joker. After remembering that day, Joker slams his fist on the roof of his car in anger and drives even faster to get Harley.

Harley's P.O.V, Roy’s hideout: Screams and crying filled the hideout as Roy tortures Harley in her room, cutting her skin with a hot knife, beating her, throwing her to the floor in the chair, and almost raped her until she found a way to get one of her legs free and kicked him in the balls. Surrounded by ripped up clothing, chains and her own blood, Harley's head hung down on her shoulders, her hair a curly mess, cuts all over her arms and legs from the burning knife that he used on her. She slowly looked up, tears rushing down her cheeks, “J-Jay...h-help..m-me..” the words felt hurtful and horse from all the screaming and crying she did, but she couldn't stop crying when she would call for him. Suddenly the loud roar of a familiar engine roared through her room, the little window in her door opened, “well well well..looks like Joker found his Harley..” Roy smiles crookedly at her then closes the window, leaving her there, “J-JAY! H-HELP!” She shouted out the window behind her, her room then filled with silence, until the sounds of laughter, guns and punching filled the silence. Joker then opens the door, finding Harley tied up, running up to her, he unites her, kisses her forehead, then grabs her, “come on honey, lets go home..” he picks her up bridal style and carries her out. Harley had her head rested on her shoulder as they left, she saw Roy, stabbed and shot in the chest, surrounded by his own pool of blood, he killed him.. she thought, but before she could speak, she was in his passenger seat of the car, and heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, and comments, they really mean A LOT to me because I was always super nervous and shy about posting my fanfictions or any stories I write tbh, but seeing all these positive things really makes me very happy and makes me want to write more, THANK YOU!!!! <3


End file.
